My Life
by iluvsoul12
Summary: A student transferred to Konoha ninja academy from the village hidden in the souls or Tamashigakure/Tamashi. How does Naruto know her? Sasuke's falling hard for her? Please read and review! Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome Rated M for sexual language/thoughts, abuses, and lemons *On Hiatus until further notice...possibly going to be deleted*
1. Chapter 1: The Transfer Student

**I'm back and this is another story I am writing, obviously... I noticed that there aren't a lot of SasuKago stories, I mean like, I read most of them, most need to update and some just seem...not so good or not my taste. So pretty much I'm writing this so my imagination can be put in the computer so you and I can read, yes I read my own work. Okay enough chit-chat, I'm going to start now.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, some Sakura bashing and other fangirls who will be named by me except Ino, I like her better, and no Uchiha massacre**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome, Neji/Kagome (one-sided) Naruto/Hinata**

**Disclaimer: This is stupid, it's obvious I don't own any of these awesome series. -.-'**

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan! Start!**

**Story-chan: HAI!**

Chapter: The Transfer Student

Normal POV:

It was a regular morning in the ninja academy. It was rather loud but that's the usual.

"HA! Ino! I got here first again!", a pink-haired kunoichi-in-training declared.

"Pssh! As if! I was a centimeter before you so I got here first Sakura!", the bleached blonde pupiless girl, known as Ino, snorted.

"Nuh-uh! I got here waaay before you so I get to sit with my Sasuke-kun!", the pink-haired girl known as Sakura countered.

"ENOUGH! GO TO YOUR SEATS AND BE QUIET!", yelled Iruka-sensei who just suddenly came in.

The two rushed to their seats, not wanting to cause trouble in the beginning of class.

"Okay. Today we have a transfer student who just moved here from the village hidden in the souls. Be respectful and help our transfer student so she can understand the enviroment here!", Iruka-sensei announced.

'Oh great, another fangirl to make my day worse.', Sasuke's mind groaned.

"Okay Higurashi-san! You can come in now!", Iruka-sensei commanded

The door slid open and a beautiful raven-haired girl strided in.

All of the boys blushed and the girls glared except for a few, you know who.

She has waist-length jet black hair, brilliant sea blue eyes that sparkles in the light, a pale heart-shaped face, and pale skin. She wears a white Chinese vest with a red metal chest plate with a dragon design. There are bandages wrapped around her stomach and waist and comes out a cloth that runs in the middle, it has a moon design on it. She also wears spandex shorts with a pouch thingy on her leg and also on the back of her waist. She wears black ninja sandals like in Naruto in Naruto Shippuden. She also wears black fingerless gloves.

"Hello! My name is Higurashi Kagome and I...", Kagome got cut off when Naruto suddenly shouted.

"KAGOME?! Is it you from that time when you got bullied or something?", Naruto slammed his hands on his desk and stood up.

"Wait, you're Naruto? Is it?", Kagome asked pointing and gaping.

"Uh-huh! So you really are that Kagome for that time!", Naruto declared.

"Mhmm! It's been so long hasn't it?", Kagome stated.

All of the students all wondered where they had met, Naruto never went outside of Konoha or has he?...including Iruka-sensei.

'How does the dobe know about her? She's so damn cute...wait, what the heck did I just thought of..I must going mental, yeah mental...NOOOOOOO!', screamed inner Sasuke.

'That bitch better not steal my Sasuke-kun! But then again..she's really ugly...no worries', Sakura arrogantly thought.

"Ehehem..., it's great that you know someone here but can we carry on the introduction?", Iruka-sensei smiled, knowing that Naruto knows someone who seems nice, could be his friend form the past, made him feel happy.

"Oh okay sensei! My name is Higurashi Kagome and I like pie!", Kagome introduced herself again.

Everyone sweatdropped but the guys thought it was down right cute.

"Okay, now that you're done with the introduction, why don't you sit with Sasuke? Sasuke, raise your hand.", Iruka-sensei moved on.

Chicken ass head raised his hand. (AN: Not trying to offend him...)

This depressed the guys, hoping she wouldn't be one of the obnocious fangirl, especially Sasuke. The girls glared at her HARD, thinking they deserved to sit with Sasuke than her.

"Um, sensei, I think I'm more comfortable with sitting next to Naruto since he's my friend sort of.", Kagome suggested not liking the vibe the girls are giving her. Every time, every single time, the girls in her class back in the village hidden in the souls always glared at her for no reason, it always irritated her.

"Oh, okay then, you may sit next to Naruto.", Iruka-sensei comfirmed.

The boys, again, was depressed for not being chosen to sit next to but at least they sort of had a chance since she showed that she isn't one of those fangirls who think they're all that. The other girls were relieved that the competition wasn't in love with Sasuke, they knew they wouldn't win if she had, but they were still a bit wary.

Sasuke was especially relieved that this girl is not a fangirl, _that_ made his day a lot better, but she chose Naruto of all people to sit with, that dobe, what's so special about him? He's got to stop thinking like that.

Kagome strided to her seat next to Naruto, she could tell she will be having a lot of fan boys, like back in the village hidden in the souls or Tamashigakure or Tamashi. But this year in Konoha, there will be a bit less, some boys just seem neutral to her, to her relief.

"Hey Gome-chan! How's it goin'?", Naruto loudly whispered.

Before Kagome could answer, Iruka-sensei used his demon head jutsu and yelled.

"NARUTO! NO TALKING IN CLASS, ONLY IF THE TEACHER TELLS YOU TO!", Iruka-sensei yelled.

"He's right Naruto-kun.", Kagome sided.

"Who's side are you on?", Naruto pouted and went quiet.

'How she do that?', the class wondered.

This is going to be a very interesting year, that's for sure.

**This is the end of chapter one and if you're wondering what time and age they are. They are 11, just a year before the year of the last, so Neji, Lee, and Tenten will still be in the academy, and don't worry, they will appear later in the story. **

**I'm out~~~~~~~~`**

**iluvsoul12**


	2. Chapter 2: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke

**Hey this is my second update today whoooot! I know I have to deal with my other story but I really want to write this soo... Yeah! Usually, I would put other anime elements for Kagome but I decided that I will create my own. It's pretty awesome in my opinion. Okay, now that I'm on the roll. That's get started!**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura and fangirls bashing except Ino, and non Uchiha massacre**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome Neji/Kagome (one-sided)**

Chapter 2: Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke

The bell rang signaling it was lunch time. Everyone packed up and took their stuff with them and rushed out.

"Gome-chan, let's go!", Naruto called out.

"Okay!", Kagome replied.

"C-can I e-eat with y-you g-guys?", they heard a girl stutter.

"Oh Hinata-chan!", Naruto said her name.

The girl known as Hinata blushed and did her finger...thingy.

"Sure you can! You're more than welcome!", Kagome allowed.

Hinata seemed more brightened when she heard Kagome agreed. She is a kind girl.

"T-thank you!", Hinata thanked.

"No problem! Hinata-chan, what's up with your stuttering? Is it a habit?", Kagome asked curiously as they walked out to the swings outside on the yard.

"Y-yeah...", Hinata blushed and answered. She then looked at Naruto and looked down a bit in shame.

Kagome took a notice of that, thinking that she was ashamed and crushing on Naruto.

"Gome-chan! Hinata-chan! I'm going to go find something to eat k?", Naruto told them.

"Oh but you can share mine and Hinata's.", Kagome suggested. She winked to Hinata.

Hinata blushed harder, thinking about sharing lunch with Naruto.

_Hinata's Fantasy World*_

_"Here you go Naruto-kun!", Hinata fed Naruto her homecooked food into his mouth with chopsticks._

_"It's so good! Better than any ramen I ever had!", Naruto declared._

_"I have some more Naruto-kun!", Hinata laughed sweetly._

_"Yaaaay! Your the best Hinata-chan! I love you.", Naruto cheered._

_"Oh, silly you!", Hinata giggled._

_End of Hinata's Fantasy World*_

"Hinata, HINATA!", Kagome yelled.

"uh,UH HH...", Hinata finally woke up. "W-what?"

"You fainted.", Naruto sweatdropped.

"O-oh...", Hinata blushed and held her head down in shame.

"Hinata, there's nothing to be ashamed about. As far as I can see, you need more confidence in yourself, try change your habit for the better. You have so many things to try so don't be ashamed!", Kagome smiled and comforted.

Hinata smiled, she was happy there was someone who would understand her.

"I think I can..uh...", Hinata tried not to stutter, it felt weird no stuttering but she'll have to deal with it so if she's gonna win Naruto's heart.

"YATTA! You didn't stutter!", Naruto cheered giving her a high five.

Kagome clapped.

"We should eat lunch now!", Kagome suggested.

"Okay!", Naruto agreed.

Kagome took out her bento box wrapped in a cute light blue cloth with a kitten and a puppy printed on it.

"That's so c-cute! Oops", Hinata complemented.

"It's okay, and thanks, my mom made that cloth.", Kagome explained.

Kagome opened her bento, inside were four riceballs, sweet scrambled eggs, a piece of candy, little bit of salad, and sausages (AN: How can it fit so much?).

"Wow Gome-chan, that's a lot for a small box like this, are you sure you can eat it all?", Naruto questioned.

"Ho ho! Don't underestimate me when it comes to food! This is nothing compared to the last time I ate!", Kagome smirked with her nose up high and crossing her arms.

*Elsewhere*

"She's such a pig!", a fangirl named Akiko insulted.

"Her hair is so messy and it needs a perm, does she even brush it?", another fangirl named Kyoko snottily stated.

"Guy, guys, she hasn't made a move yet so for now, she's, I guess ok... It's better off if we go look for Sasuke-kun!", Ino suggested not wanting to stay and get caught by Kagome. In fact, she likes her because she's kind and not like the other girls, just normal.

"Yeah let's go!", another fangirl agreed, named Yuki.

Just about when they were about to leave, one of the fangirls, Nana, spotted Sasuke walking toward Kagome and her friends.

"Sasuke-kun is over there and he's walking toward to Kagome!", Nana pointed.

"Probably going to her to tell her to stay away from him.", Sakura snobbishly assumed, little did she know it's quite the opposite.

*Back with the Kagome gang*

Kagome felt the girls in her class were hiding behind the trees and bushes. It was pathetic how they don't even know how to conseal their chakra. But she paid no mind and continued eating.

"Ne, Gome-chan, you like riceballs?", Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, they're pretty good, they're convinient to make and eat.", Kagome explained.

"Did you make them yourself?", Hinata asked

"Mhmm, they're really easy to make!", Kagome answered.

Suddenly, they all saw Sasuke walking towards them. Let's see what's on his mind.

'Hm, so she likes riceballs too? I wonder if I can make her my friend and later on when I get older I can make her my girlfriend..NO Sasuke! You're only asking if she wants to be her friend and friend only just keep it simple...keep it simple...simple...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!', screamed inner Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to walk towards and they stared at him. He turned his head away when his blush was creeping up and successfully surpressed it. He then stopped about two feet from them.

"Um, can I join you?", Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him a bit of disagreement but allowed a bit of chance to the arrogant Uchiha.

"Okay! You can join us!", Kagome innocently agreed.

"Thanks.", Sasuke gave a one word response.

He went to sit next to Kagome near the swing and pulled out his lunch. His lunch consists of riceballs, cherry tomatoes, and little octopuses. Simple as that.

"Waaah! I just had riceballs, I like the bonito ones they're good! What about you?", Kagome asked.

"They're my favorite, in fact, riceballs are my favorite foods.", Sasuke replied happy that Kagome was talking to him for the first time.

"That's nice.", Kagome complemented.

Sasuke turned away and blushed. As a result, Kagome was utterly confused.

"Hey Kagome! You know that...", Naruto chatted off with Kagome.

*Sasuke's POV*

'Uugh...damn you dobe! Stealing her attention while I barely had any? Now that reminds me, where did he met her?', I thought.

"Hey dobe! When and where did you first met Kagome?", I asked.

"Uh well...", it seems that Naruto doesn't want to talk about it.

Judging by Kagome's expression, she looked kind of depressed. Hinata tried to cheer her up but it seems the way nshe had met Naruto was somewhat depressing? But how can it? They seem to like each other so why does meeting each other for the first time so bad? I need to find out more, maybe if I

asked dobe alone, then he'll tell me.

"I-I'm sorry", I stuttered, wait, did I just stutter? Oh no, Uchihas don't stutter, holy crap.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch time was over. We all went to class and went to our seats.

Our ninjutsu teacher, Suzuki-sensei, told us we will have a different seating chart. I hope I can get to Kagome...

"Okay class! We will have a new seating chart, it's on this paper posted on the board, find your name to see where you'll sit.", Suzuki-sensei announced.

We all got up and crowded the post. It looks like I'm on the edge with Kagome..yes! BOOYAH BABY! Let's see hmm...Hinata's behind Kagome and oh holy shit! Not Sakura! She's next to Kagome! She'll bug me to hell, but at least Kagome is at my side, what a relief.

*Normal POV*

"Okay! Go to your newly assigned seats!", Suzuki-sensei commanded.

'Yes! I'm on the same row as Sasuke-kun, but that ugly pest is in the way! I'll never be able to pursue my love to Sasuke-kun! That bitch!', screeched inner Sakura.

'So I'm next to Sasuke eh? At least I have Hinata behind me and there is Sakura, why must she hate me? Naruto's is like, all the way the other side of the room. ~sigh~ Let's just get this day over with..', Kagome thought.

'Ahhhhh, Naruto-kun is at the other side. NOOOOOOOO!', inner Hinata screeched.

'Why must god do this to me?', Naruto thought while crying anime tears.

"You know Kagome-chan, your clothes are really stylish, where did you get them? I've never seen them before! They look expensive!", Hinata asked.

Sasuke's ear perked up to hear what would she say.

"It looks expensive? My mom made it, the chest plate was made by my younger brother. My mom pretty much designed this for me!", Kagome answered.

"Really? Sugoi-ne! Your mom's amazing! Are you sure that you didn't buy it from somewhere?", Hinata asked suspiciously.

"My mom's the best when it comes to tailoring. Actually my familly is very poor, we would search for materials, sometimes even steal them and make our own, in fact, my lunch, we had grown the vegetables and caught the fish etc etc.", Kagome continued to explain.

'Nani? How can she be poor? She looks like one of those from a clan! I can only judge if we can go to her house, if that's ever gonna happen..', Sasuke thought. He felt bad for the poor girl, if she's actually poor, maybe he could do something...that will make her think he's a generous person and she'll look at him more! Oh how he longed for her.

"Class! We will go outside and you will have to practice some ninjutsu, if you already know some advanced ninjutsu, then you may proceed on practicing it! Do I make myself clear?", Suzuki-sensei instructed. "Oh you will be assigned partners to spar later, if you have some sort of Kekkai Genkai, you may use it but don't cause any internal harm."

Everyone chorused okay and went outside to the yard with targets and a empty field.

Sasuke walked over to Kagome and the rest of her friends.

"Hey Kagome!", Sasuke greeted.

"Oh hey!", Kagome greeted back.

The fangirls sees this and were practically hissing and glaring so hard at Kagome, almost as if ready to pounce at her and rip her throat and mess her pretty face that Sasuke won't be able to look at her anymore.

"Oh look! She's flirting with our Sasuke-kun!", Yuki hissed.

"This is outrageous! She should be punished for this!", Nana growled. All of the fangirls agreed.

"Well it's not like Sasuke-kun would want to be with her right?", Akiko asked.

"Of course you dumbass!", Kyoko retorted.

"We should punish her for this!", Sakura suggested. All of the fangirls agreed again.

Kyoko thought of an idea, an idea that Sasuke would never turn to Kagome but to them. Yes it is an excellent plan!

"Don't worry girls! I just figured it out.", Kyoko reassured in an evil voice of plotting.

The fangirls turned to her, all listening to her plan.

TBC

**End of chapter 2. What are the fangirls planning? What will Kagome do to defend herself? Find out more on the next chapter! Chapter 3: The Plan.**

**Spoiler for the Naruto manga: Tobi is Obito.**

**I had spoil it sorry, hate me all you want but it's the truth, read the latest chapter! Chapter 600.**

**I'm out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**iluvsoul12**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Hiya! I'm back and on the roll! Bleh, tomorrow is school again X( But whatever, that aside, I shall continue the story and see what the fangirls are planning. **

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura and fangirl bashing except Ino, and no Uchiha massacre**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome, Neji/Kagome, & Naruto/Hinata**

**Disclaimer: YES, I OWN THEM! *got shot in the head and died* ...okay maybe not..**

**Onward with the story! :)**

Chapter 3: The Plan

*with Kagome gang*

Naruto and Hinata went somewhere to practice their ninjutsus, or more like Hinata helping Naruto practice the basic ninjutsus, leaving Sasuke and Kagome together alone to practice.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you want to practice together?", Kagome innocently asked. She didn't want to practice alone, espeacially it's on her first day of school.

"Why not?", Sasuke more than happy to agree. He can finally be alone with Kagome now!

They walked to the nearest target, it was rather saluted, good for explosive ninjutsu.

"What kind of ninjutsu do you know?", Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, I know Great Fireball Jutsu, Phoenix Fire Jutsu, shuriken jutsus, the academy basics...that's about it. You?", Sasuke replied monotonously, still had his Uchiha pride. (AN: If any of you readers know any other of Sasuke's jutsus in like the part 1 of the Naruto series, please tell me!)

"Well, I know Iron Fist Jutsu, Steel Dragon Jutsu, Hand Blade Jutsu, Kirin Jutsu, Lightning Hand Blade Jutsu, Lightning Shield Jutsu, Thunder Breath Jutsu, Lightning Clone Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Anything Goes Freezing Jutsu, and the academy basics.", Kagome answered while looking up to see if there any more.

"Wow, you're really impressive!", Sasuke tried to not sound as monotonous but sounded rather..awkward.

"Thank you!", Kagome thanked and flashed a cute happy-go-lucky smile, she's the goddess of beauty.

Sasuke had to turn around to avoid Kagome from seeing his blush that overpoweringly arosed. Kagome, being oblivious thought Sasuke was feeling unwell and thought about asking what's wrong.

"Ano, Sasuke, are you okay? You're face is kind of red. Do you have a fever?", Kagome asked in a tender voice. She touched his forehead and her B nearing C cup breasts accidently brushed against his chest. He was nearing to nosebleeding. Her gorgeous face was so close to his, he wanted to kiss it, he wanted her to be his, but soon enough when they are old enough.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay..", the great Uchiha stuttered once again.

"If you say so, c'mon let's practice!", Kagome said. She shot him a concerned look.

*with the fangirls* bleh

"That, that slut! If she thinks that will win Sasuke's heart well think again!", Nana screeched.

"Calm down, remember the plan, we can't afford to fail our plan before we even start it.", Akiko shot her a glare.

"Hmph!", Nana hmphed femininely.

_*Flashback no Jutsu*_

_"Okay here's the plan.", Kyoko started._

_"The four of you, Sakura, Nana, Akiko, and Yuki, will go near where Sasuke-kun is and just pretend or actually practice your ninjutsu, me and Natsumi will go and drag that whore of a girl, Higurashi away and I'll teach her a lesson, and yeah with Natsumi. After that, You four will start a rumor about whatever about Higurashi and loud enough but not too obvious enough for Sasuke-kun to hear. Sasuke-kun will be upset and won't go near her anymore. The rest of you should distract Suzuki-sensei's attention so we won't get in trouble. Got it?", Kyoko explained._

_"Yeah but what are we gonna say about the rumor? Like what kind of rumor, like what should I say?", Sakura asked._

_"Say anything you like, you should also be careful enough and have some 'proof' for the rumor to sound true, or you can say back up.", Kyoko answered._

_"What're you going to do with the whore?", Nana asked._

_"I'm not gonna spoil until I've done it!", Kyoko said with a evil grin._

_"Is it going to work?", Natsumi asked._

_"Of course it's gonna, I'm best at planning!", Kyoko arrogantly retorted and smirked. Oh this'll work and Sasuke will surely look at them._

_*Kai!*_

"I think we should start now!", Natsumi said.

"Yeah!", Kyoko agreed.

They walked over to Sasuke and Kagome who were practicing their ninjutsu techniques. They were kind of nervous because those techniques are so advanced, it could hit them any minute now! But they had to keep going if they wanted their plan to work.

"Hey um, Kagome? Suzuki-sensei wants to talk to you in private, he sent us to get you!", Kyoko sounded as casual as she could, trying not to pour her hatred into her voice.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, okay then! I guess later Sasuke!", Kagome waved flashed her bright cute smile no jutsu again.

Sasuke could've blushed but something about the fangirls couldn't get off his mind, that they were plotting something, somthing really bad. He hopes for her to be okay.

Kyoko, Natsumi, and Kagome walked all the way to the back of the school, where no one were there.

"Where's Suzuki-sensei?", Kagome asked confusingly.

"He isn't here you stupid bitch! We're here to teacch you something that you'll never forget!", Kyoko shouted at her with venom in her voice.

Kyoko hated her and her guts, she thinks she's all that just because she's cute when she obviously not!(AN: Yeah right!) She's so poor she has to whore herself with men. If she thinks she can just walk in and whore her self with Sasuke, then she has another thing coming!

"What did I do?!", Kagome questioned who was now irratated.

Why just why?! She didn't do anything to deserve this! Every girl would hate her for befriending boys, what's wrong with that? She tried to befriend some girls but they just hate her. Why? Hasn't she suffered enough? She is poor and her father abuses her daily and has to heal till she show no traces of wounds. (AN: I will explain her family and her family problems later.) All she wanted was a friend, and boys are usually really nice to her but why not girls? She's the same with them!

"What did you do? Shouldn't you already know! You slut of a bitch! You think that just because you're new here doesn't mean you can whore yourself with the men, especially Sasuke-kun!", Kyoko yelled.

"So you say I'm a whore? I just want to be friends with someone and the guys were nice enough to be except they're just fanboys...", Kagome trailed off.

"Shut the fuck up! Yes, we're calling you a whore! Oh and by the way, we're also here to tell you that Sasuke-kun's only using you so he can steal your abilities, he doesn't care about you! If you think he's your 'friend' then you are slow. He's only with you all the time just so he can get what he wants. He actually hates you since the day you showed your ugly face, if you can't tell then you're a dumbass!", Natsumi lied cleanly, it really doesn't sound like a lie.

Kagome was shocked, she couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. How could he do that? Could they be lying? Yeah they could be, but what if they're telling the truth? She doesn't know anything anymore.

*Kagome POV*

"Yeah, Natsumi's right! He hates you for hanging around him too! He doesn't want you there, he wants you to be back where you come from, heck he wants you to go to hell! If don't believe us, ask the rest of us fangirls!", Kyoko agreed. "Oh and by the way, isn't this yours?" Kyoko held a a blue cloth with the picture of a kitten and a puppy.

When did she get that? I knew I putted in my handbag! So how did she? When did she?

"W-what? When did you get that?", I asked in panic. I don't what they're up to, but I just hope nothing happens to it.

"When you left the classroom, I took it. Now if you promise that you'll never be near Sasuke-kun ever again, and yes don't you ever talk to him again even he if he talks to you. If you don't do as I say...", Kyoko threatened.

Natsumi lit up a match and fire was lit up. She handed close to the cloth indicating that if I didn't listen, the fate of the cloth will be resolved into ash.

I was desperate, I can't get it since the fire is close enough before I can reach it, what am I suppose to do? I can't have them burn it, my mom made it and it's precious to me. But if I don't listen to them, they're gonna burn it!

"...we'll burn it! So what's it gonna be?", Kyoko asked dangerously.

"I-I...", I don't know what to say. Should I or should I not? Maybe I should, for my cloth yeah...

"O-okay, you win, I won't go near him and won't ever talk him again. Can I have my cloth back?", I asked looking down. Was it the right choice? Was it worth giving up a friend for a cloth my mom? Maybe it was a bad choice, but I already promised and if break it, who knows what else they're going to do!

Suddenly, the flames from the match caught onto the cloth. It was now burning fast! Natsumi dropped it on the floor and the fire spread rapidly.

"Ice style: Anything Goes Freezing Jutsu!", I called out.

I made my hands curve one on top of my other making it look like I'm blowing a tube(AN: Like how when Natsu from Fairy Tail blows fire), a white sparkly mist blew out and freezed the fire. The fire completely crystalized and shattered. Soon, the little pieces of the frozen fire melted.

I was angry, no, I was beyond that, I was volcanicly pissed. I can't take it anymore! First they told me Sasuke hates me which probably is a lie, then they threatened me, and now my cloth that mom made for me is burnt. I am so going to kill them.

"You...", I said in a venomous voice.

They were beyond frightened, maybe the whole plan wasn't good after all. They could feel their deaths nearing.

"I promised you that I'll never talk to him, and yet you still burned it, how low are you two getting?", Kagome suddenly asked them calmly but filled with intimidation.

"I-I uh.. we..", Natsumi tried to explain but was to nervous to.

"Just as I thought! I should teach you two a lesson.", Kagome gave them a mad smile.

Just as she was raising her hand to do something, someone grabbed her wrist.

It was Sasuke.

"What were you doing with Kagome?", Sasuke asked full of anger but sounded rather calm. He death glared them hard.

"We...", Kyoko tried to explain.

The bell rung, it was time for the next class. Thank god for the two fangirls.

"I'll explain later.", Kagome told him, looked down and left.

"Whatever you did to Kagome, I won't forgive you for what you've done, consider you, no, all of you fangirls below the all the lowly people.", Sasuke glared for the last time at them and left.

TBC

**End of chapter 3! Whoot! Do you like it? I've been thinking, should I add the Uchiha massacre? Even thought it says 'no Uchiha massacre' but should have Itachi kill the clan like around this time or leave it as is, no Uchiha massacre? The poll will start next chapter so vote now and it will end in chapter 5! Yep, and I'm out!~~~~~~~~~**

**-iluvsoul12**


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**Hey I'm back! This is chapter 4! Today's chapter will explain about Kagome's past and a little twist. Thanks for the people who reviewed! Also, you can find me in DeviantART, but I'm new there so...don't expect much from me. My username in DeviantART is the same as here in FanFiction. Oh and please vote whether or not I should have Uchiha Massacre!**

**Uchiha Massacre: Yes: 2 No: 0**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura and fangirl bashing with Ino as an exception, maybe no Uchiha masscre**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome, Neji/Kagome(one-sided), Naruto/Hinata**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine gosh!**

**Onward wih the story! Story-chan go!**

**Story-chan: HAI!**

Chapter 4: Home

*Kagome's POV*

School is now dismissed and I'm walking back to my apartment, I just hope my dad's not home yet, the world is better without him but he makes most of the money. But why is it that he likes to hurt me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I made excellent inventions and they sold out really well! We all supported the family even though money seems to always magically disappeared. Is it the new weapon I created was that dangerous, if you know how to use a hand gun, I'm sure if you know how to use it, it wouldn't be a problem.

I was so in thought that I didn't watch my step I accidentally tripped on my own two feet and landed on someone. When I tried to get up, I felt a firm chest beneath me. I got up and to see a pretty handsome boy who's around my age but looked a little older. He has long brunette hair tied loosely, pale pupiless eyes symbolizing he's from the Hyuuga Clan, wears a sand colored khaki shirt, bandages on his right arm and right leg, dark brown shorts with the ninja pouches, and blue ninja sandals. Since he's from the noble Hyuuga Clan, I guess formality was important?

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful.", I apologized and bowed, just to be polite and formal.

"It's alright, no need to be all formal and such.", the Hyuuga boy returned. "But I am also sorry for bumping into you, aren't you the transfer student?"

"Yea I am! You're from the Hyuuga Clan right?", I asked back.

"Yes, yes I am, my name is Hyuuga Neji, what's yours?", the Hyuuga boy now called Neji asked in return.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, it's nice to meet you or should I say, nice to bump into you. Get it?", I humored.

Neji chuckled at my sarcasm.

"Hey, it wasn't that funny!", I pouted playfully. I looked at my watch, I should really go home, mom's going to yell at me. "Uh I gotta go! I guess, till we meet again?"

"Sure, bye Kagome-chan!", Neji waved and walked away.

"Bye Neji-kun!", I gave my goodbyes and left as well.

I hurried home and went to my apartment, I saw Naruto coming towards the apartment, I guess he lives this old shack too.

"Hey, Naruto! You live here too?", I asked as he came closer.

"Yea you?", Naruto replied back.

"Yeah. Are you going to do your homework?", I asked out of random.

"Er, I don't know how to...", he scratched the back of his head.

"I could help you!", I offered.

"Eh! I don't care, I going to do a prank on one of those Uchiha jounins now, wanna come?", Naruto asked.

"Nope, I'm going to be a good student and do my homework, have a nice day and hope you won't get caught. Later!", I replied and went inside to my apartment.

He just shrugged and went back outside to pull a prank on one of the Uchiha jounins.

*Neji's POV*

That girl Kagome is so dazzling, I wonder if I can invite her to my house one day...

It seems fate has showed me that there is something much more of Kagome that meets the eye, I..I want her...wait, I did NOT just think that. Okay, this is getting even more awkward. I hope no one steals her because she's mine, fate decides that she belongs to me. Gaaaaaaah! I should train and stop thinking these nasty things. All I need is think of the main house people and how much I hate them. I like her.

I banged my head on the nearby wall to get out of my thoughts and went straight for home.

*Back to Kagome's POV*

I went through the door and saw mom in the kitchen and my little brother making a sword out of hobby. There wasn't a sign of my dad as I hoped and grandpa, well he's probably out to make new friends. Weird.

"How's school Kagome? Did you make new friends?", my mom asked kindly.

"Great! I made two new friends and there's another friend I had back when I was like, five? We were here in Konoha before right?", I answered. While waiting for my mom to answer my question.

"Mhm, now run along now. Don't you have homework?", Mom asked.

"Yeah, okay later.", I went to my room to do my homework. I locked my door and setted up one of my grandpa's signature barrier seals on the walls, window, and door so my dad won't be able to get in so easily.

My mom noticed this and smiled sadly and thought,'If things were a little different with your dad, I guess he would've been kinder..'.

I finished my homework in five minutes since it was HELLA easy, I mean, the homework I got back in Tamashi was much harder. Now that I think about Tamashi, for some reason I thinking back all the times of my beatings from dad...

_*Flashback no Jutsu*_

_I was putting the dishes to the sink in the kitchen after dinner, I wasn't tall enough to reach and ended up dropping the dishes._

_My dad was home then, he heard the dishes crashed on the kitchen floor. He walked up to with an angry expression plastered on his face. He death glared me and I started to tear._

_"Stop crying you little bitch, ugh..why did Kun-Loon leave me with this pitiful child? You are worthless and deserve to die!", he complained. He couldn't resist to strangle me, and so he did._

_He started to grasp my neck and choked me. I didn't know what to do and tried to break free from his massive hand, but it didn't change anything, he tightened his hand harder and I kept trying to breath. While he choked me, he punched me everywhere until bruises were noticable. Blood trickled down from my mouth and I got a purple eye. He threw me on the floor where the dish pieces were and it scraped me so I got some cuts on my arms, hands and legs._

_He kicked me all over the place repeatedly, he cursed me and taunted me continuously. He stepped on my stomach and poured out blood. All I could feel is pain all over my body. The floor was covered in blood especially where I am laying, a big puddle of blood._

_He seemed to be satisfied and started a jutsu to clean the area so then it would be clean. He left to his room leaving me on the floor wounded._

_I was devastated, what did I do to him? All I wanted was to be a good kid so he would smile to me not vice versa. Why just why? Why can't mom protect me? What's wrong with me? Please, someone help me._

_Help me..._

_*Kai*_

I woke up from my desk and to see a puddle of my own saliva. I don't want to remember that memory. I never knew the reason why Dad hated me, everyone else was nice enough, well not the fangirls though. But what is it that what makes me so hateful? I guess I could take a breather and open the windows.

I opened the windows and felt a cool night breeze blowing onto my face. I felt comfortable. Now I want a shower.

I went to the showers and to wash my dirty body. It felt quite nice but I can't help but to continue the chain of bad thoughts about dad.

I finished washing my body and went out of the shower. I putted on my undergarments, white t-shirt, and my sporty shorts that went up above my thighs. I went out barefoot with a towel on my head. I saw a note on the kitchen table signed by my mom. I looked horrified. The note says:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Grandpa, Souta, and I will be out tonight and won't be back by tomorrow. I hope you will stay safe and try to be good. Your dad will be home soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Mom_

No no no no no! I can't stay with my dad! I'm scared. I have to go to my room fast. If only my mom knew...

I heard the front door open and the person who stepped in was my dad. I walked as casually as I can to my room so he wouldn't hurt me. But my dad seems to be very calm as I felt his chakra flow.

But I was mistaken.

"Where do you think you're going ugly bitch?", my dad asked threateningly.

"To my room.", I tried to act casual.

"Show some respect you fucking whore!", he yelled.

He paced at me and slapped across my face leaving a red mark on my cheek. He kicked my stomach repeatedly, each kick added more pressure. He then held me by my scruff and threw me across the room. I crashed onto to the corner of the nearby kitchen table but I was still concious unfortunately.

Suddenly, he got out his kunai knife and creeped up to me.

Wait, he got out a kunai? What's he going to do? He never does this, well, never got out a sharp weapon, but now?

He kicked me again and then I felt something going into my flesh. It was his kunai.

He stabbed me stomach over and over and slide the knife creating a huge wound. He also stabbed my thoughs and into my mouth. I couldn't do anything now since I am weak. Blood was all over the kitchen and near the doorway. There was a huge puddles of blood everywhere on the floor.

My dad, instantly, stabbed my eye before I could react. He took out his kunai and began to gouging my right eye. I bagan to let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Shut up bitch!", dad commanded me but the pain all over me especially in my eye was too much to endure. I kept screaming in pain.

He finally took out his kunai and stood up. I used my hand to cover my eye until I felt my eye socket empty. My open left eye saw an eyeball stabbed by my dad's kunai. Time froze for a second.

He gouged my eye.

Blood poured out from my right eye making lines of blood streaming down quickly.

"Stupid little girl! You're a monster who shouldn't have friends, if you hang around your friends too much, they will disappear...like last time.

I tried to stand only to topple over and fall unconcious.

3 hours later..

Later that night, I woke up to see the kitchen, living room, well the area I am in is purely cleaned. I was still covered in my own blood. I feeblely stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean and heal myself.

My dad was sleeping since I could hear his snoring in his room.

I went to the bathroom to heal my wounds, nothing special. All of my wounds were healed except one place. My right eye.

My eye socket was still clear that the eyeball is missing. I didn't want to infect it so I found some bandages and wrapped it around my head on my eye socket. Blood had stopped flowing out so there were a little blood stain on the bandage.

I washed the leftover blood on my body with my special medical jutsu and went to bed.

I hope tomorrow will be a good day...

TBC

**Okay, that was Chapter 4: Home, well it sort of explained the enviroment at home for her, not much about her past it seems... Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Okay, I know there are a lot of plot holes but all will be explained. Don't forget to vote because the poll will end in the next chapter! Okay I'm out~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Next chapter: Chapter 5: Another Day**

**-iluvsoul12**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Day

**Hey you people! I'm back and on the roll-ish... Well I feel like updating so yeah. I'm planning on changing the rating to M so I can add a bit of lemons. I always wanted to try since you people don't know, that I have a very, VERY dirty mind. So yeah this chapter is just another day but with LEMON! Yes, I even think eleven-year-olds er twelve-year-olds looks hot when they are having sex! Hehehe...**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura and fangirl bashing with Ino as an exception, Uchiha Massacre this time, and lemon**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome, Neji/Kagome(one-sided), Naruto/Hinata**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them goddammit, nor the lyrics from the songs too!**

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan! Start!**

**Story-chan: Hai! iluvsoul12-sama!**

Chapter 5: Another Day

Kagome POV

Mom, Grandpa, and my little brother, Souta got home right around noon from wherever they went to nor do I care... I feel like I'm an outsider now. It's true that everyone except Dad are really nice people but they don't have what it takes to save me from hell. It feels like they don't really care about me. I just can't stand it when they just stand on the sidelines having me all beaten up! Why does this always happens?

Luckily, my family, well course except my Dad, found out about my loss of my right eye. I did some research on my newly invented technology, known as the computer and I can access all the information through out many dimensions especially where this world that is full of civilians. I searched that I can replace my eye with a glass eye so I can see with both eyes but it won't have the same effect as a real eye.

I ordered the glass eye and sneaked off very early in the morning to have my glass eye put in place. It didn't hurt as I expected, or maybe because they had knocked me out so I don't feel the pain. I guess it doesn't matter anymore now that I have replaced my eye. Well I better hurry to the acdemy now!

"Bye Mom!", I called.

"Bye sweety, better call me through our new invention, called the call phone? Well hurry along now!", my Mom responded kindly.

I hurried off and went straight to the academy, but first, check on Naruto. Since he was just around next door, I might as well see if he's there so we can walk together.

I knocked on his door rather loudly. I waited and Naruto didn't come out. I knocked again and waited, he still wouldn't come out. Maybe he already left.. Oh well, I could always walk alone.

I turned tails and went to the direction to academy, I noticed the Hyuuga from yesterday, Neji was it? I guess it'd be nice to talk to him again. I hurried over to him, and he noticed me and stopped.

"Hey Kagome-chan! It's nice to see you again. So, shall we walk together?", Neji offered.

"That'd be nice Neji-kun!", I replied with an innocent smile.

For some reason, he suddenly stared intently at my right eye, as if it was off. Well it was but is it that noticable? Wait, don't the Hyuuga have like the Byakugan kekkai genkai that can almost see 360 degrees around them, or look inside of things? Oh shit...I don't like explaining right now, I don't even want to remember what happened yesterday.

"Uh Kagome-chan, your right eye, it's a little different today, what happened?", Neji asked in concern. (AN: Major OOC-ness huh?)

"It's off? What kind of question is that?", I gave him a weird look but deep down I knew.

Neji continued to look at her, not buying the lie but he had letted go for now. They continued walking to the academy and some other girls that were probably older than me were seething at me! What the hell?! What I did I do to them bitched? Ugh...this is TOTALY not my day.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Neji-sama is mine!"

"That bitch better not touch him!"

I could clearly hear them, can't they tell we're merely aquaintances? Although we might be friends.

I guess I better get to homeroom.

Neji and I continued to walk until I felt an intense glare behind me, but it wasn't aiming at me but Neji! I turned around to see Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

It was another morning but with Kagome. At least with her, any day would be better. I continued to walk down the hallway in the school building and noticed Kagome was just up ahead, but unfortunately I saw something that ruined the picture. It was none other than Hyuuga Neji of the Hyuuga Clan! Why is he walking with MY Kagome? I don't think I even introduced to her to him, not that I would ever will. So why him of all people?

I was getting more annoyed than ever so I decided to show who Kagome belongs to! Besides, they were near their homeroom and I can have her all to myself!

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha"

Neji turned his head and glared at me.

He had the nerve to nudge at Kagome to follow him or whatever! Who does he think he is?! Okay sure he's from the o'mighty Hyuuga Clan but still. I'm gonna...

"Ano Neji-kun! Sasuke's my friend and classmate, I think the two of us should go to class now since we're only a few feet away from the classroom", Kagome sweatdropped and pointed.

Thank god she saved me my energy from blowing up.

Neji scowled at me and decided whatever since it's pointless to fight...for now at least.

I smirked in triumph.

He death glared but I still had my smirk on. With my hands in pockets, I gestured Kagome to walk with me. She took the message and we wlaked for a few seconds and walked to our seperate seats.

Normal POV:

Kagome noticed that Naruto wasn't here yet.

'Hmm, he must be still asleep when I knocked on his door, doesn't he know what time is right now?', Kagome thought desperately.

Seeing nothing to do right now, she left her seat with her stuff left behind and walked over to Sasuke to chat a bit. Hinata was in a different homeroom so Kagome couldn't chat much about girl stuff. But she noticed that a hoard of girls surrounding Sasuke and hearts in their eyes. She wondered what's with them?

She paused seeing not being able to get through, and went back to her seat. She also noticed a lot of boys were surrounding her, what the heck? Can't they just go away?

The bell rang and everyone went back their seats. Naruto still wasn't here yet and she's starting to panic. Where did her friend may be?

Iruka-sensei came in and took roll. Naruto suddenly burst in from the back door and rushed to his seat next to Kagome and made it in time forunately. Iruka-sensei used Demon Head Jutsu and yelled at Naruto.

"Maaaah! I'm already in my seat! There shouldn't be problem now!", Naruto pouted.

Well pretty much the same routine as yesterday...

After School:

Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were all walking together back home. Naruto and Hinata were chatting away and so were Kagome and Sasuke, until Naurto spoke up.

"Hey! Yesterday, I found a really cool karaoke place and I feel like singing right now! Who wants to go with me?!", Naruto hyperly asked jumping up and down.

"Sure.", Hinata replied with still a bit of shyness in her tone.

"Count me in!", Kagome agreed.

"Hn, fine.", Sasuke merely answered, he only insisted on going because Kagome was going too, and so he can hear her sing.

"Alright, let's go!", Naruto fisted up and led the way.

Everyone followed to this awesome and sort of fancy karaoke place, called the 'Konoha Pop'. We went to the counter and to pay money for a spot. Since Sasuke was an Uchiha and Hinata was a Hyuuga, they could go for free and so were their friends.

The lady in the front desk gave them their room number and told us the directions.

Kagome's POV:

We went to the luxarious room with a screen, karaoke box, a huge table, and of course the couch. I knew how to set up the karaoke box and how to operate it, and basically taught them too.

Naruto was first up.

_[Chorus:]  
I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
To take a stand (to take a stand)  
Everybody (everybody)  
Come take my hand (come take my hand)  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just letting you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

[Intro (during Chorus):]  
Yeah, it's been a ride  
I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one  
Now some of you, might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say I'ma do something I do it,  
I don't give a damn what you think,  
I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me  
I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album  
He's still shitting, whether he's on salary paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge  
To pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe

[Chorus]

Okay quit playing with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that  
Fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was ehhh  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground  
Relax, I ain't going back to that now  
All I'm trying to say is get back, click-clack, blow  
Cause I ain't playing around  
It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down  
But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fucking black cloud  
Still follows, me around but it's time to exorcise these demons  
These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!

[Chorus]

And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons  
I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now! (now)

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally  
For you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through  
And don't even realize what you did, believe me you  
I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers  
And drop dead, no more beef flingers  
No more drama from now on, I promise  
To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters  
And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up  
Cause I'm raising the bar  
I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazing at stars  
I feel amazing and I'm

[Chorus] 

Next up was Hinata.

_[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

[Verse 1]  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge:]  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus:]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat]

[Chorus x2]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

Next up was Sasuke.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster_

[Chorus]  
I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder

[Chorus]

Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
With murder

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster

_[Chorus 2x]_

Finally, last but not least, me.

_Mugen ni ikitai Mugen ni ikiraretara Subete kanau  
Demo irun na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku  
Ikiru nokori jikan Yume no zahyou Yukue  
Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni  
Iisa kokora de chotto amai mono tabete iko  
Sou iu shikou teishi bakari tokui ni natta_

_Aruite kita michi furikaeru to iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo_

_Mushou ni ikitai Asette bakari no hibi Subete kiesou  
Demo sabotte mo miru Datte tsukarechau ja nai Sonna mujun shikou  
Atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da  
Ikka kokora de chotto byouin he itto kou  
Zutto okiterareru kusuri ha oitemasen ka?_

_Bosaato tsuttatteru dake de mou Kaseki ni natte shimaisou nan da yo  
Darekara mo wasurerareta you na Kusunda sonzai ni natte shimau yo_

_Iisa koko de chotto konjou wo misete yaru  
Jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei he_

_Aruite kita michi furikaeranai Iya na koto bakkari demo mae he susume  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku Sonna sonzai ni natte miseru yo_

When I finished singing, everyone applauded the loudest. I blushed bright tomato red and sat back down thristy.

"Hey guys? Wanna buy something to drink? We can't just leave the room and we can only order...", I asked them.

"That would be a great idea! Damn I'm hella thirsty!", Naruto bounced up with his arms up too.

"You look like an infinite ball of energy to me.", I raised my brow. "So, here are the menus, what do you want?"

"Hmmm, what's a cocktail?", Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly...you can try it, dobe.", Sasuke looked at him with a bored look.

(AN: Let's just say they don't know anything about alchohol okay? I got this idea from Kissxsis and I don't own it either!)

"Fine I will!", Naruto huffed.

"I-I think I'll get the Champagne, it sounds nice.", Hinata suggested.

"I think I will get sake.", Sasuke chose.

"I'll get um...Chardonnay?", I also chose. "Okay now that it's settled, I'll just call them."

I walked up to the phone and and dialed the numbers. I waited until the counter people picked up.

_"Hello! How may we help you?"_, asked the lady.

"Um, I would like to order, um, a cocktail, Champagne, sake, and Chardonnay.", I stated.

_"Okay, it will take approximately about 10 minutes, oh and what kind of cocktail?", _asked the lady on the other line.

I moved the phone away from my ear and so the lady won't be able to hear me asking Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! What kind of cocktail do you want? And make it quick.", I asked him.

"Uh uh, Blue Hawaiian!", He stuttered.

I moved the phone back to where my ear was and ready to answer.

"Hey um, I want the Blue Hawaiian one.", I told the lady.

_"Alright, is there anything else?",_ asked the lady.

"Mmmm, I don't think so.", I replied.

_"Will be ready in 10 minutes.",_ the lady hung up and we waited and sang more.

10 minutes later...

We got our drinks and I setted it down on the table. We each got our drink and began to drink.

Naruto POV:

'Why am I getting a bit dizzy?', I thought but only kept it to myself.

I continued to drink it and I got even more dizzier and fell unconcious.

Normal POV:

Later, Hinata fell unconcious way before then since a wiff of alchohol, she's out.

Sasuke drank his sake and began to feel weird, he couldn't reallt control himself right. He tried moving only to plop down in _that_ position on top of Kagome. They both were drunk and blushes were on their cheeks.

Sasuke started to feel hard and wanted to strip all of his clothes and plunge into some hole, mainly Kagome.

Kagome was still sane, with a strong built body, she could withstand the effects of alchohol. She blushed really hard and putted her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, who was on top of her.

**(AN:Lemon! Lemon in bold, no likey lemons or limes, I suggest you should skip to where you can see the regular letter style.)**

**Sasuke lowered his head so his lips were on the side of Kagome's throat or neck and began to nibble.**

**His smooth hand ghostly went under her shirt and groped her now C-cup breasts.**

**Kagome moaned at the pleasure he was giving her, but this wasn't right. She pushed him away and he growled at her.**

**"Stupid bitch, stay down.", Sasuke growled.**

**She could see the lust filled in his onyx eyes.**

**Suddenly, he pushed her down and used his hand to grasp her wrists upwards so she couldn't do anything. **

**He smashed his lips onto hers and began to tongue kiss her. He dominated her mouth, she felt amazing. She began to melt to his fiery touch. He continued to grope her breast and sliding down his hand to her ass and squeezed it hard.**

**Kagome moaned his mouth as they swapped salivas. Sasuke then let go of her and unexpectedly, tore her clothes into shreds, he also shredded her spandex shorts. She now revealed half naked, only with the bandages around her breasts and lacey blue-ish purple-ish panties. She blushed real hard not wanting to see his face of his reaction.**

**"S-Sasuke, p-please s-stt-top..", Kagome begged while she covered her half naked form.**

**"No can do Ka-go-me.", He refused in a very dark sexy voice and smirked very sexily that made her blush ten times stronger.**

**He took out a rope and swiftly tied her lower part of her arms behind her back that made it impossible to make hand seals.**

**He ripped her bandages with a kunai revealing pale large breasts. **

**"K-kyaaa!~", Kagome screamed. She tried to cover herself with her legs but he spread them apart with force.**

**(AN: For those who don't know, they are on the couch.)**

**He skillfully took off her panties and threw them aside and lifted her ass toward his mouth. Her womanhood was in front of Sasuke, and felt something was licking her. It now processed in her mind, it was Sasuke's tongue.**

**Sasuke was tonguing deep inside into her womanhood, in and out, up and down, and also licked her inner thighs.**

**Kagome moaned for the most part and tears were forming from her eyes. It just felt so damn good. She wanted more of this pleasure, but they were only eleven-year-olds, what the heck! That was completely wrong.**

**Sasuke then stopped licking her when her juices was coming a bit rapidly. He cleaned her with his tongue resulting more moans of pleasures from her.**

**"S-Sas-suke, please s-stop i-it", Kagome begged him.**

**Sasuke stopped and setted her ass back down. Kagome thought he was finally coming back to his senses. Oh how could she be more wrong?**

**He unzipped his white shorts and setted his cock free. He threw aside his shorts and boxers, and took off his t-shirt. He also took off his arm warmers, so he was entirely naked. **

**Kagome watches this and thought what might come to her.**

**He grabbed her right shoulder so she changed positions. Her face was in front of the tip of his cock as he held her head from falling.**

**"Suck it.", said the drunken Uchiha.**

**"N-no..", Kagome tried to refuse and shutted her eyes from the cock.**

**He pushed her down so she was laying on her back. Sasuke sat on her but held the majority of his weight and grasp her breasts. He squished them together tightly, but not very tight and stuck his cock in between her breasts. **

**Sasukw thrusted his cock between her breasts over and over.**

**"S-Sasuke!", Kagome screamed his name.**

**"W-what do you want?", Sasuke huffed as he thrusted.**

**"Stop this!", Kagome tried to beg again.**

**"...", Sasuke couldn't answer her and stopped.**

**He moved her back to the previous position.**

**"Open your mouth bitch.", Sasuke ordered.**

**"Wha..", Kagome was cut off when his dick was shoved into her mouth.**

**He moved her head back and forth continuously. She unconciously swirled her tongue on the tip of his dick.**

**"Argh..", Sasuke paused, feeling cum was rising to the climax and releasing.**

**And so his cum was released into her mouth. It was hard for her to swallow since it was so thick and tasted bitter, yet tasty too. She swallowed it all and licked some ones that plastered on her face.**

**Sasuke feeling tired, suddenly fell asleep.**

End of Lemon~~~~~

Kagome used the Heavenly Touch Jutsu to reacttached all the pieces of her clothing back together. She putted them on and looked at the time. Holy shit! She was suppose to be at home three hours ago!

She also putted back Sasuke clothes back to his body, cleaned the room, and herself so she won't smell like cum. She tried hard not to blush picturing the scene looking at his...thing.

She shook her head and nudged them all awake.

"Maaaah! I was having a nice dream-ttebayo!", Naruto rubbed his eyes and complained.

"Well this isn't exactly a place sleep so c'mon, I think we should leave!", Kagome paniced.

Sasuke then woke up and thought about the dream he had about fucking Kagome. Oh well, it was all a dream.

He stood up wobbly and grabbed onto Kagome's shoulder for balance. She jolted a bit which made him raise a brow, but ignored.

Hinata also woke up and was not veery wobbly.

"Oh no! Father us going to kill me once he finds out about me going karaoke bar! And it's so late too!", Hinata paniced.

"How about you just sneak in there?", Naruto suggested.

"Dobe, it's highly secured, it's obviously since she's also from a huge clan.", Sasuke explained wearily. "Oh shit. My Dad's gonna kill me..too!"

"I think it's best if we better get going now!", Kagome suggested.

"Yeah." the others chorused.

They all tried sneakung back into their homes and got busted, yes even Naruto.

TBC

**Okay if you don't like the lemon I will delete that scene since it was my FIRST attempt. Hope you like this chapter! For those who can't stand lemons, well, just skip that part. Go vote my poll in my profile about who's your favorite Team 7 character from Naruto! Okay I guess I'm out~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 6: Massacre**

**-iluvsoul12**


	6. Chapter 6: Massacre

**Hey my lovely readers! I want reviews... Oh well...This is chapter 6: MASSACRE. Dun dun dun! XD Now, if you are wondering what were the songs were from the last chapter were: Naruto sang 'Not Afraid' by Eminem, Hinata sang 'Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, Sasuke sang 'Getting Away with Murdur' by Papa Roach, and Kagome sang 'Alchemy' by Girls Dead Monster from this anime called Angel Beats. Again, I don't own these awesome songs! Plot bunnies are raging...**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura and fangirl bashing except Ino, and Uchiha Massacre**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome, Neji/Kagome(one-sided), Naruto/Hinata**

**Disclaimer: I own them...NOT!**

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan GO!**

**Story-chan: Hai! desu!**

Chapter 6: Massacre

Kagome POV

Ugh...I got busted for staying too long outside yesterday with my friends and raped by Sasyke sort of! Okay, Sasuke didn't _really_ raped me, he was drunk is all. So it didn't really matter I mean, he wouldn't do that since we're just kind of knowing each other. I probably won't be having babies...I hope.

I was just walking out of school and saw a training ground that looked really good for training. I decided to train for awhile since classes weren't enough for my abilities. I should call my mom that I'm training so I wouldn't get myself into trouble again.

I sat down by a nearby tree and took out my cell phone and dialed the numbers.

"Hello?", my mom on the other line answered my call.

"Hey mom, I'm going to be home late for training, be back by seven!", I told her.

"Okay sweety, be sure to stay safe and do not be late. Dinner will be in the fridge.", my mom sternly replied.

"Okay, bye.", I said and hung up the phone.

I putted my phone back into my bag and looked around and saw poles that seem good for long range attacks, boulders, and etc.

There were also targets for shuriken and kunai throwing practicing. So I started from there.

Okay I really should've dragged Naruto here, he sucks at the throwing a bit...

I used my chakra to mold my own steel shurikens and kunais. Four shurikens on my right hand, four kuanis on my right hand. I made an X with my arms signaling me that I will throw them. I threw them and each target had a shuriken and a kunai directly at the target. Man that felt good, except the part I just bit my tongue.

I suddenly felt someone coming, I'm not very sure who but I should be safe for now. I turned around to see Sasuke, what a surprise!

I remembered _that_ time just by looking at him and blushed. I turned away making him raising a brow.

Sasuke POV

I was walking back home from school until I saw a training ground nearby. I saw a figure that was throwing shurikens and kunais to each targets, looked like Kagome. I'm not so sure though, maybe I should get a closer look.

I walked up to her and she turned around, must've felt my chakra flowing out. She was Kagome! But she suddenly blushed andd turned away. I raised my brow thinking what the heck.

"Hey um Kagome, what's wrong?", I asked in concern.

"N-nothing!", Kagome suddenly answered in surprised, her face was red. It was so cute seeing her this way.

I then felt something weird about her eyes, her right eye, it's for some reason different. The color is still the same but it feels...fake. The first time I met her, her eyes were pure and sparkling beautiful but now, that eye it's just not right.

I stared intently into her right eye and she came to notice of it. She blushed harder in thought.

I asked,"Kagome, what's up your right eye? It's a little different than from what it used to be."

She seemed to turn dark in her thoughts about her eye. Did I say something wrong? I hope not. I didn't hurt her right?

"You don't have t-...", I was cut off when she speaked up.

"It's a glass eye, and yeah it's fake...", she said looking down to the ground. The wind blew making it more dramatic.

How could it? When did she get it? I guess it explains how it's different and all but when?

"I-i'm sorry.", I stuttered again why did I stuttered, this is becoming more of a habit now ugh...think of the Uchiha pride dammit!

"No you deserve to know, you've been a really great friend since my first day of the academy!", Kagome forced a smile.

"Well it all started on the first day of school, it was after school and I went home alone. I took a shower and when I came out, I saw a note that my family was going who knows where but my dad would be home. Later then, my dad came home and I paced up to my room but my dad told me to stop and asked where I was going. To sum it up, my dad abused me and stabbed mt right eye. Well I pretty much got used to pain, not really, but you get the point.", she tried to sound as if it wasn't a big deal.

I was horrified. My expression from shock went to anger. How could her father be this way? What did she do to deserve this kind of treatment? No one deserves which includes her!

"How could he? He is your father!", I shouted. I balled my fist in fury.

"I-I don't know...", she turned away. "Well it doesn't matter anymore, that event has past but it won't be forgotten." she sighed.

I looked at her. Such a cute girl like her, she doesn't seem to suffer all that much, maybe that's because of her facade to show that she's just another innocent sweet girl. Who know..she's a mystery.

Kagome POV

It was already seven and I had to go home. I stood and turned my head towards Sasuke who still sitting in thought.

"I'm going to leave now, it's seven, I promised my mom I would be home by then.", I briefly said and went home.

Sasuke stood up and went home as well, still in thought.

I dashed through the streets and saw Naruto getting caught by the jounins for pulling a prank, that Naruto...I haven't spoke to him since yesterday, oh well, I have been kind of quiet most of the time. I wonder why.

I raced up the stairs to the front door of my apartment. I got out my key and inserted it, into the key hole of the door. I twisted and opened the door and found myself in a bloody mess.

I saw my mom's brutally beaten body and my dad's body was full of holes. My grandpa was cut into pieces.

What terrified me the most that I saw Souta was covered in blood, it wasn't his. It was from our family.

I knew then that it was Souta was the one who did it, no that can't be! He isn't strong enough to take on them so why?

"I know that if you are wondering if I killed them, yes I did. Please. PLEASE. STAY AWAY FROM ME NOW NEE-CHAN!", Souta screamed.

Suddenly, Souta's body was struggling an unknown transformation turning into a hideous beast that was eight feet tall. (AN: Think of Elfman's beast take over spell from Fairy Tail. And yes, I decided to use some elements from Fairy Tail and I don't own them too.)

The beast that transformed from Souta spoke,"The time has come when we must awaken our curse of destruction and take over the human never expected that this child had contained me, they thought you were the only one who upholds the curse."

"W-what curse? What are you? Why did you kill my family?", I trembled in fear.

"Girl, this curse has been passed down for many generations through the Higurashi for a long time, it stopped for awhile since in the prophecy that the curse will awaken again in seventh generation and you are borned in the seventh generation, but your brother is borned on the eighth generation. Why you ask? It's because I am a quarter to a whole of my self. I am The Beast. You hold Satan Soul, Demon Halphas, and Demon Sitri.", The Beast explained.

It processed into my mind. This was all too much, it's almost impossible yet felt so true. Maybe that's why my father treated me so harshly. He abused me beacause I hold the demons that is yet to awaken, like Naruto when he got abused!

The Beast poked her forehead and a magic circle appeared. Markings ran down her form and onto the floor creating another magic circle.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", I screamed in pain. The pain was great, I feel like being taken over, by another being, maybe this is the Satan Soul The Beast was talking about.

Purple energy and yellow light poured upward to me and a purplish blackish huge magic circle appeared over my head. I began to transform.

My hair flew up including my bangs. My eyes became slanted and my pupils slitted. My lips were colored black and I had cracks on my skin. (AN: Imagine a younger version of Mirajane with black hair, one piece suit and less revealing.)

My transformation was completed and I still had full control of my body. I thought I was going to be totally controled.

"I see that you have taken control over the Satan Soul and the demons. You have very strong and potential but the curse will live on.", The Beast complemented.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!", I screeched.

"I can do however I desire to, you may have the power to stop me but you have no knowledge of using the power right now. You are powerless and you can no longer use your this so called energy 'chakra' was it? You can never perform these 'jutsus' ever again!", The Beast glared down at her.

I gritted my teeth seething. He had no right! He just don't... I can't use chakra anymore? No that can't be! What am I suppose to do now?

_'Don't fret child, he may have stated that you can never use chakra ever again but we can create throse 'jutsus' to help whatever need to. You just have another type of energy to use now, it's called magic. I will teach you every way I can.'_, a melodic yet demonic voice spoke in my mind.

"It must be Demon Halphas, she is always the kind but dangerous demon.", The Beast intruded my mind.

As I continued to be in thought. I was suddenly punched in the face, I flew all the way to the wall and crashed. I was then unconcious.

My transformation also wore off after I crashed into the wall unconcious.

The Beast used this time and sprouted black symbolic wings and flew away.

TBC

**A very stupid chapter I say. It just doesn't amuse much and plot bunnies are raging again... I hope you like and have a nice day! I'm out~~~~~~`**

**-iluvsoul12**


	7. Chapter 7: Fate

**Hey you guys! This is not an update, I repeat, this is not an update! I am going to delete this story once and for all! The reason is that this story is not very amusing to me and not appealing. That's why I barely have any reviews. Well starting tomorrow, this story will be taken down just like "My Forever Changing Life". There you have it. I hope you all understand that this was a joke.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura bashing and fangirl bashing except Ino, and Uchiha massacre**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome, Neji/Kagome (one-sided), Itachi/Kagome (one-sided I decided to do this), and Naruto/Hinata**

**Disclaimer: One two three, I own shit! **

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan GO!**

**Story-chan: HAI!**

Chapter 7: Fate

Kagome POV:

I now felt rather concious and slowly opened my eyes. When I did, I quickly shutted my eyes because the outside light were blinding me. I slowly open my eyes again to see a very different ceiling, wondering where I am. I sat up to see that I'm in a hospital bed, therefore I'm in the hospital.

I then thought straight and reflected what had happened that day. As I continue to flashback, a nurse came in with a clipboard, successfully interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to her and asked," How long have I've been sleeping?"

She looked at me and said,"For about eight hours surprisingly. Now, I need to check your pulse so please sit still."

I nodded. I can still remember my family's corpses on the floor, all the blood that was never meant to be shed but me. My otouto...I must save him! I have to break this curse or uninvolved people will suffer. The Beast...can take control of Souta...it will kill anyone who stands in its path...no! I must stop it from murduring innocent people like how it killed my family.

I understand now, I have a goal now. I must save Souta at all costs while trying to break this family curse once and for all. No one should get involved even the next generation. I must go now...

I didn't hear the nurse's announcement and still in bed until she nudged me.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! I know that your family's dead and all but at leaast listen to me! Oh and by the way, you're not the only one having their family murdured.", the nurse first pouted to becoming serious.

I widened my eyes. Who could it be? Someone else shares my pain? When did it happened, yesterday?

"It was the Uchiha clan, the only sole survivor was Uchiha Sasuke and the one who killed his caln was his older brother and heir to the clan, Uchiha Itachi. I'm not sure if you know him since you're new around here and your village is mostly isolated so.. Well enough about, I had examined your chakra system last night and it seems it has been taken over by another type of energy. I don't know what it is but, you don't have chakra anymore. You are also released today and please report to the hokage.", the nurse said and straight to the point.

I only paid attention to the first part of what she said. Sasuke's clan died by the hands of his older brother, almost like me. But the question is, why would his older brother kill his clan? My situation is a totally different story so why? So many questions unanswered.

My eyes darkened as I continued to go deep in thought and again I was interrupted by the nurse but this time I got bopped in the head. What the hell?

"HEY LISTEN TO ME WILL YA? GET OUT OF BED AND REPORT TO THE HOKAGE! I KNOW THE PAIN OF LOSING YOUR FAMILY BUT PLEASE, AT LEAST LISTEN AND THEN GO PITY PARTY YOURSELF SOMEWHERE ELSE, ACTUALLY DON'T...", the nurse was cut off by me.

I had a tick mark on my head. I am now pissed off with this nurse, ugh...

"OKAY OKAY I WILL GO REPORT TO THE FUCKING HOKAGE GEEZ YOU WANT ME TO GET OUT OF BED SO BADLY?!", I yelled back. I then jumped off the bed. "THERE! HAPPY NOW?!"

She narrowed her eyes then calmed down. "Sorry about that, it's just that I hate how I see people with sad faces. It just makes me all uncomfortable...". She scratched the back of her head while sweatdropping and awkwardly smiled.

I felt guilty for yelling at her, she did checked me up as a nurse. But this is the time to pity myself, I need to see the hokage.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your clothes are right here, washed and ready!", she unfoled my clothes.

It was the outfit I wore on the first day and my family made it. Ugh quit sulking Kagome! Now is not the time!

"I'm going to leave now, I don't want to see you naked. I'm not a lesbian.", the nurse walked out gruffly and being all funny.

I putted back my clothes on and straightened my hair as good as possible. I put on my ninja scandals and was walking out the door. As I open the door and setting my foot outside. I bumped into the nurse, the one just now, and something dropped on my face and clang.

It was warm and smelled like poridge. Wait. It is!

"Ugh! Nurse, what the hell?", I complained to her while wiping off the poridge off me.

"Hehe..I totally forgot about bringing you food. You must be hungry huh? After a good sleep, you would get hungry right?", oh so said the silly nurse.

I gave her a weird look. I totally forgot about my hunger...

"Uh okay...", I didn't know what to say, it wasn't a good or bad thing.

"I'll just clean this up and bring you something, k?", the nurse got up and started cleaning.

Few minuted later the nurse gave the food and I ate it. Let me tell you something, the food...tasted awful. Bleh, this is the last time I'll ever eat hospital food.

Now that I am full, I left the hospital and now walking to the Hokage's Tower. Today must be a Saturday judging how the Ichiraku's ramen 50% off Saturday on beef ramen appeared on a poster when I passed by.

I also remembered that I have no chakra anymore, so what am I suppose to do?

'_You will be trained in Darkness Magic and Fire Make Magic', _said a voice from my conciousness more precisely the demons.

"Which one are you? Satan Soul, Demon Halphas, or Demon Sitri?", I asked in my thought.

_'I am Satan Soul, I am the basic level of all the demons but more powerful then The Beast. You will most likely take my form whenever you fight but I will teach you how to use Darkness Magic and Fire Make Magic so you don't have to use my form to fight. But here's the catch, the things I will teach you, will be weaker. You have the most potential in the Take Over Magic, which also means when I take over you but you still have your conciousness.", explained the Satan Soul._

"I see, oh! Can I tell of your existence as well as the others and the curse?", I mentally asked.

_'You may, it's no secret. So no harm no foul and also, you said you have a goal. You wanted to save your little brother and break the curse, is it not?', Satan Soul asked._

I was shocked but then again, they _were_ inside of me so it might be expected. I kept walking and went inside the Hokage's Tower. I continued my thought with Satan Soul.

"Yeah so? So what? Oh look, we're at the Hokage's office door!", I mentally told it.

Satan Soul decided to go back to rest and wait till it was over to start training. This was another generation to yet to suffer, like the usual.

I knocked on the door.

"You may come in.", the Hokage, also known as, Sarutobi Hiruzen gave me the cue.

I opened the door and went inside. I walked up to the hokage's desk and sat on the chair in front of it.

"So Kagome, how are you feeling? Be honest.", the Third Hokage asked her in concern.

"Well then, to be honest, not so well. You know...", I trailed off, now bringing back images of my dead family.

The Hokage closed his eyes and paused for a minute, giving me enough time to calm down a bit and think.

"So, what happened?", the Hokage asked quietly.

I stiffened, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to seek out but miserably failed. I was emothionally trauminized.

"I'm sorry, maybe this was too early to ask you...", the Hokage concluded.

"No! I must hold back my fears and tell you now to get over this!", I declared.

"If you must, then go on.", the Hokage gestured to go on with it.

"Well I was going home from the academy, but before that I went training for a bit at a nearby training ground. I realized it was already late. I rushed home and unlocked the door. I then founf myself my already dead parents. I also my grandpa dead too but what I didn't see was my little brother. He...I found out he was the one who killed them but not intentionally! There is something in him, and also something that resides in me...I know it sounds kind of ironic but the both of us have demons in us. He has The Beast and I have the Satan Soul, Demon Halphas, and Demon Sitri. It's our family curse that runs in our family for many generations but it stopped for awhile but now it awakened again. Oh yeah, my..little brother escaped away...", I trailed off and looking down..

It took some time for the Hokage to process everything I told him to his mind. This..was new. Demons eh? Weren't the only demons were the bijuu? This will be the S-classed secret for now.

"Well I got to say...this is awfully unexpected then what I had thought of. All of this information and things you probably haven't told or yet to learn, please keep it a secret, it will be classified as a S-classed secret. I guess you can go now and rest.", the Hokage ordered.

"Hai.", I just answered.

I then stood up and excused myself and went away. I walked home to clean up the mess. I needed to think all of this over and oh! The training too..

TBC

**I decided to end it here due to laziness, but hey at least it's still a chapter! Please review review reivew or I will stop this fanfic actually I have a rule.**

**3 or less reviews = two months till I'll update.**

**I'm tired of not of reviews to push me. There you have it. It's no joke.**

**I'm out~~~~~~~~~~**

**-iluvsoul12**


	8. Chapter 8: The Training

**Hey! I'm back so here's the story! **

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura and fangirl bashing except Ino, and Uchiha Massacre**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome, Neji/Kagome (one sided), Itachi/Kagome (onesided), Naruto/Hinata**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan GO!**

**Story-chan: Hai! **

**Chapter 8: The Training**

Kagome POV:

I hurried home to see Naruto at the front door. I walked up the stairs and tapped his shoulder. He sped around around shocked that someone was there. He needs to work on detecting people or else people can ambush him.

"Hey Gome-chan! I was wondering where you were, I thought you would be inside so...wanna train?", Naruto asked.

My face didn't show much emotion which irrated Naruto. I looked away and said:

"Um, I have stuff to do, h-how about another time?", I turned him down.

He pouted, not accepting my refusal.

"Maah! Gome-chan! We haven't seen each other for so long nor did we even talked to each other the past few days since the karaoke incident. Why not?", Naruto complained.

"Well...I know we don't do much or talk much for some reason but I really need to hurry so please get out of the way.", I urged.

I didn't want to tell him about my family's death, not yet. I can't handle it even after I told the Hokage. I was also sweating bullets.

He, still did not accept my excuse pouted and dragged on.

"Oh c'mon! At least invite me to your apartment room! Or is there something in there? I do keep wondering what's smelling so bad in there...", Naruto interrogated.

I was really sweating bullets now. I don't tell just yet, I don't want to remember. Images started to reappear in my head causing my face to darken a bit.

"Hey I'm your friend, at least tell me what's going on...",Naruto argued until he saw my face darkened a bit stopped and said: "unless you don't want to..."

I looked up with tears showing and my eyes red.

He started to panic thinking he said something wrong and hurted poor Kagome.

"I'm sorry Gome-chan. I didn't mean to say...", Naruto started to apologize.

I wiped my tears and gave him a small smile and said:

"It's okay Naruto. You didn't mean it, it's just that..my family's dead.", I whispered the last part.

It seems that Naruto caught that and widen his eyes in shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know...", he looked down guilty.

"It's okay Naruto, of course you wouldn't know!", I reassured.

"O-okay then. I guess, see you later.", Naruto quietly said and left me.

I took out my key and inserted it into the key hole on the door. I twisted the knob and went inside the house still bloodied.

I shuted my eyes not wanting to see my family's corpses but reopened them telling myself I had to deal with it.

I didn't know where to put away the bodies so I went outside and quickly as I could, went into the nearby forest and buried the corpses.

I sent my prayers and went straight for home to clean up the dry blood.

Once I got back into my apartment, I was just about to do some hand signs for the Mass Clean Up Jutsu but I remembered I had no chakra, meaning no jutsus.

I hand cleaned everything and replaced some parts that was destroyed. There was a tint of smell of blood but it was still faint which bothered me.

I was so tired from all the cleaning I fell asleep on the couch and started to have a dream.

*Dream World*

I opened my eyes to see mist everywhere. I got up walked and looked around not seeing anything, that is until I saw a shadow of someone.

"It seems you have found me.", the voice aka Satan Soul stated.

I stopped my tracks and thought to myself.

'So the shadow is Satan Soul? Maybe if I get closer, I'll see how she really look like!'

I started walking again to see a rather odd human-like creature, yet so demonic that sent shivers down my back.

This demon looks female, judging from the size of her boobs. She had silver hair sticking up or floated up except part in the front that is tied dangled down. She had pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a red revealing outfit with a pink bow. She had these green claws of some sort and a thick black tail. Her red boots were all the way up to mid thighs. There were also cracks on her body including her face. She also had bat wings sticked out of her back with little tips on it.

Her appearance was dark and revealing that sort of ruins the dark mood.

(AN: It's when Mirajane transforms into Satan Soul.)

I stood looking at her, straight in the eyes, remembered that we had training.

She looked back at me so pretty much we stared for about half an hour until I broke the staring contest by asking her.

"Uh, aren't we suppose to be training?", I raised a brow.

She flinched remembering she had to train me.

"Hehe sorry, okay, first of all, you know that you can't use chakra anymore now that I am awakened from slumber, well so are the others, you get what I mean. In conclusion, you can't create these ninja 'jutsus'.", Satan Soul stated.

"Yes I know that. So you point is?", seriously, what's her point?

"Well, you are now training with a new type of energy, known as 'magic', ironic huh?", Satan Soul explained.

Magic, huh? That sounds so girly. My eye started to twitch and she noticed it and started to talk.

" Uh, not the way you think of those girly girly magic. You know, like when The Beast created the magic circle, the symbol above you when you transformed into me?", she explained more.

"Yeah, and?", I urged her to continue.

"And, we are starting you to train with magic. But there are many many and many types of magic so beware of that. Like jutsus, there are many kinds. You will be focusing with Darkness Magic and Fire Make Magic but also mainly Take Over Magic to reach full potential. So for now, we'll focus on Darkness Magic since my type of magic is Darkness.", she paused so the information can sink into my brain.

I thought for a moment. 'So I'll be using this so called 'magic' from now on? I can't create inventions anymore?'

"Okay, so first of all, let's have you get used to using magic. It's actually quite easy, it's like using chakra but only different, due to the feeling. Try gather your energy to the palm of your hand.", she instructed.

I felt weird energy coming and I focused that energy to the palm of my hand.

There was a small black and blue ball swirling in my hand.

I accidentally poured too much magic into my hand and the ball started to grow bigger and bigger until it...popped.

Force went out and blew away all the mist only to see a dark blackish grayish sky and a dark sea which was what I was standing on, amazingly.

"It seems you poured too much magic, try again.", Satan Soul instructed again.

I formed a ball of dark magic onto the palm of my hand and steadied it. She saw this and concluded to move on.

"Okay, now that you're getting used to this new type of energy. I want you to try to learn both an offensive and defensive spell. Here are the easy ones: for the offensive one, it's called 'Devil's Call', for the defensive one, it's called 'Black Barrier'. You got it?", Satan Soul asked but she wasted no time and continued. "Okay. This is how it's done for the Devil's Call."

She faced to the horizon and a huge dark blue magic circle was formed in front her face. Her mouth was opened and shifted her body into some sort of position. She then yelled out the name of the spell and long black blast of light struck endless to the horizon.

"There you see? It's good for most ranges. Now you try it.", she instructed me.

I looked at her with a weird face. That looked too complex to try at first! I had to train really hard with te other attacks but I didn't start of that hard!

She got the message and said,"Just try it already."

I shrugged and nearly imitated her but I lacked in time in gathering energy so I was slow.

"It seems we need a work on it.", she closed her eyes and concluded.

TBC

**I'm out~~~~~~**

**-iluvsoul12**


	9. This Ain't a Chapter

**A note from the author! -^-# not a chapter!**

Well let's see, I am seriously pissed right now. Partially because of little to no reviews but also going on with my daily life. I'm an idiot, a fucking idiot! Since I'm not having much of reviews to make my days any better, here's a new rule:

5 reviews or less; you'll wait until next year exact for one update.

Yes I can be really mean when I want to, especially when I'm pissed off at my own stupidity.

So don't be surprised when I finally updated in 2013!

(−_−＃)

I'm out~~~~~~~

-iluvsoul12


	10. Chapter 9: New Powers

**Yo people! I'm sorry that I threatened you all to review. It was unfair but I am truly amazed how you all reviewed that much! It's just that I've been stressed a lot lately and not getting enough sleep everyday. :/ But thank you very much, I really appreciate it. I really do! I'm also going to answer people's questions from now on. Only in the reviews of course. ;P I will only answer the current ones just so you know.**

**My Response**

**Guest: Well if you are asking for my age, then yes. I am 12 but I will turn 13 in two months, so I guess I should call myself a thirteen-year-old, but I always like to be precise when it comes to age...I hope that helps.**

**Suzume Batchii Taichi: It is already explained above. I am stressed, unhappy, and upset. I don't like how parents force you to do something when you don't like it at all. My grades are okay but I am lacking in Social Studies which is making my GPA(Grade Point Average) into a lower score. And you know what? I GOT A FUCKING A ****C**** FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! Now I'm in tutoring classes and homework helps and I'm not enjoying life very much.**

**I encourage you to ask questions, not that you have to, just review, is all.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura/fangirl bashing all except Ino, and Uchiha Massacre**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome, Neji/Kagome(one-sided), Itachi/Kagome(one-sided), Naruto/Hinata**

**Disclaimer: If I own them, I would have made Sasuke stay in Konoha, Sasuke/Kagome would be real, or I would turn Naruto into a yaoi manga! Whoot! SasuNaru for life! **

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan IKU!**

**Story-chan: HAI! ILUVSOUL12-SAMA!**

Chapter 9: New Powers

Kagome POV:

I woke up and I was still on the couch. It took me a few seconds to process my brain back to reality; it seems I had slept all the way till...OH NO! IT'S ALREADY MONDAY HOLY CRAP! I could've sworn that yesterday was a Saturday! Or...could I have been sleeping the entire Sunday? Well my body is kind of sore...

I then remembered the training I had. It was a dream, but maybe I could actually use them in real life. I mean, I could've dreamt it out of nowhere like I usually do. Oh well, I better hurry.

I looked at the time. It was already 6:53! Okay skip breakfast...breakfast which my mom always made...

I then darkened, remembered how brutal my mom's body was shredded, by the curse... These memories shall remind me of my goals: finding my brother and breaking the curse. The curse breaking comes first...so I shall aim for that, for now at least. I shall destroy that curse forever! And when I find Souta, I shall break his curse even if it takes my life.

Now thinking of Souta, I really miss him. He would make all these weapons for me and the family as well. His innocence...that shall be tainted by that damned curse. I scowled at the thought of the curse but lightened a bit afterwards.

I ran out the door and sped through the roofs as it was the fastest way to get to the academy. When I went inside the academy building, I saw Naruto and Hinata walking together to our homeroom. I was going to speed up to catch up with them but decided not to, it's just today wasn't my day. My family's death is still clinging onto me and I can't help but to moarn for them. I guess I'll just be alone for the rest of the day.

Normal POV:

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the hall to their homerooms until they felt as if there was someone close to them. They turned around to see...Kagome!

"Hi Kagome-chan.", Hinata greeted still as always, shyly.

"Yo Kags! What's up? Oh wait...", Naruto paused.

Hinata looked both at Kagome and Naruto for a few times, not knowing what's going on between them.

'Ugh Kagome, answer them dammit. Just because you're depressed doesn't mean you have to be rude about it!', Kagome screamed in her mind.

Kagome looked up and forced a smile.

"Hey guys..", Kagome only to managed to spill.

Both Naruto and Hinata shot her worried looks. Kagome just forced another smile and said:

"Let's go to homeroom now, you don't want to have Iruka-sensei yell his head off, r-right?"

The trio walked to their homeroom and sat at their assigned seats. Fortunately for Naruto, Kagome sits next to him so he can try to console the poor girl. He absolutely hated when his friend is suffering in deep depression. Now that it reminds him. He heard the Uchiha Clan was massacred. He turned around to see yet another friend(AN: Naruto ended up making friend/rival with Sasuke), Sasuke, going under depression as well.

Naruto can't take it anymore. He wanted them to be the way they used to be, happy and normal. But what can he do? He had never lost anyone in death before. His parents were already dead by the time he was born. The best he can do, was to console them and give them time to think.

"Hey Kagome-chan, it's going to be alright. I know that you are upset that your family's gone but cheer up. You know that I'm there for you!", Naruto surprisingly comforted her quietly.

Kagome looked up from the desk. Her eyes were dark except her glass eye that twinkled in the light, they were as if lifeless.

"C'mon Kagome! Losing a family must be really harsh but don't stay in the dark hole forever! I'm sure you have a specific goal so you should focus on that and...", Naruto was suddenly cut off when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his figure.

Kagome hugged him and tightened around him, head on his shoulder. Tears were already streaming onto his jacket making a dark spot. She lifted her and wiped her puffy eyes.

"Naruto, you have to understand that I just lost my family recently. I am trying my hardest to forget it but I can't, at least not right now...", she looked down with her eyes still red.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...", he again got cut off by Kagome.

"It's okay. It's not like you have experienced this so I wouldn't have expected for you to understand my sorrows, but I know you are a great friend.", Kagome assured and gave him a GENUINE smile.

Naruto sensed her smile was natural, not forced, brightened the mood. He smiled cheerfully for her and went back to the old hyper Naruto we love.

"Okay Gome-chan! By tomorrow, I want to see the ol' happy Kags I know of!", Naruto pointed at her with fire burning in his eyes comedically.

He yelled that loud that her brought all the class attention to him and Kagome. Kagome, not being comfortable with the attention, blushed, but was still thinking dark thoughts.

Sasuke's POV:

I heard the dobe scream so loud saying something like seeing happy kags or something. Whatever...now. I must think of ways to torture Itachi for what he has done! I can't simply forgive him!

Then Iruka-sensei finally came in and went through about what we learned. I paid no attention to him.

Now something got me wondering. I remembered one of the nursess gossiped that another family was killed too but it was said there were only one survivor, like me. But they also said it was the family that was recently moved into Konoha. Could it be Kagome's?

Back to Kagome's POV:

I was still depressed of my family's death. Images and reminders sturred around in my mind that I try to push out.

Naruto was right. I have to push out the bad thoughts and work to move on. I still have a goal to accomplish so I should put my depression aside.

The bell rang and the class went to their next period class. I had Suzuki-sensei's...oh great. I don't have any chakra anymore. What should I do?

_'Hey! Don't you dare forget about the training! And don't think it was a mere dream!', _screeched the Satan Soul.

'So it was never a random dream after all. So I do have my powers! I must recall all the things Satan Soul had taught me!', I told myself.

I remembered that I mastered two offensive attacks and one defensive. They were..'Devil's Call', 'Dragon Fist', and 'Black Barrier'. Okay, so I start out easy.

I remembered all the instructions and the consequences that Satan Soul had told.

I summarized everything in my head and went into class. I walked to my seat where Sasuke and Sakura was. Sakura was trying to catch Sasuke's attention and clinging onto him at the same time, the usual. But what the fuck? Does Sakura not know that Sasuke needs some space? Does she even know that his whole family was killed...too?

"Hey Haruno-san! Could you please scoot over? You are seating on my seat.", I asked kindly not-really though.

She glared at me as hard as she could. I don't know why she hates me and her hating me is turning my day worse and worse. Sakura moved bitchily and hmphed femininely. I took my seat and it seems that Sasuke loosened a bit after Sakura's been seperated by me. So I guess he went calm.

Sasuke and I didn't talk the whole time in ninjutsu class, well it was a class so we had to listen, but I understand the silence. We share the same pain, the loss of a family. It's just that the reasons why they are killed are different, at least I think so.

So pretty much the rest of the classes were like that, kind of boring actually, until lunch. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and I all went to our usual spot, which were now by the swing. We got our lunches and started to eat.

We ate our usuals and Naruto practically ate half of mine, well it didn't matter, since I lost most of my appetite.

Normal POV:

Sasuke noticed how uncheerful and untalkitive Kagome was. She was down just like him. Could she suffer the same loss as him? Possibly though. If she did, she would be able to understand his pain and she would stay by his side forever. Just the two of them reviving the clan after when he gets his revenge toward his older brother. That brought him his little happiness in his sad world.

Lunch ended and they went back to class. Classes were just the usual and the day ended quite quickly.

Kagome walked home from the academy with Naruto this time. They stayed at Naruto's part of the apartment and finished the homework quickly.

As she went to out of Naurto's front door saying goodbye, she saw the Hokage standing by the door waiting for her.

TBC

**Well that's the end of this chapter. It's kind of stupid in this chapter since it is still developing suspense and haven't climaxed. It will climax at the next chapter so don't worry! But I kind of feel like I am just throwing in random stuff into the chapter with no chronological order, so I feel like my writing haven't been improving. And too many typos.**

**This chapter seems kind of short so... Hey I was lazy to go climax! :/**

**I am still planning on keeping the rule for the review thing and the threat too for fun, although I do kind of feel shameful, but if it'd going to help me get more reviews than what the heck? **

**5 or less reviews=one year till I update!**

**I'm out~~~~~~~~**

**-iluvsoul12**


	11. Chapter 10: New Living Arrangements

**Hey people I'm back. Sorry for the late update! GOMENNESAI! So here's a new chapter, chapter ten. So I hope you enjoy please and thank you. I kinda think that this chapter is still not climaxing...but it got where I want it to be. Yup, it's another stupid chapter.**

**My Resonses:**

**jessiemaebay: Well, you're about to find out! ;)**

**Dragonfire Princess: I notice you always make that same review on my story and other stories...what's your deal?**

**I encourage you to ask questions, not that you have to, just review, is all.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura/fangirl bashing all except Ino, and Uchiha Massacre, unedited**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome, Neji/Kagome(one-sided), Itachi/Kagome(one-sided), Naruto/Hinata**

**Disclaimer: If I own them, I would have made Sasuke stay in Konoha, Sasuke/Kagome would be real, or I would turn Naruto into a yaoi manga! Whoot! SasuNaru for life!**

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan IKU!**

**Story-chan: HAI! ILUVSOUL12-SAMA!**

Chapter 10: New Living Arrangements

Normal POV:

The Hokage stood at the doorway and smiled."Kagome, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"O-okay...", Kagome answered looking the other way.

Kagome walked out and said good bye to Naruto. Kagome followed the Hokage and Naruto being Naruto went outside and plotting his next prank.

They walked to Kagome's door of the apartment which only took a few steps to get there. The Hokage turned around and said,"Would you mind if we talked inside?"

"No Hokage-sama...", Kagome denied, she took out her key and unlocked the door. She wondered what the Hokage wanted to talk to we about, especially how he personally came here.

They walked inside and the Hokage made himself comfortable. Kagome got some cookies and tea for the Hokage. But he politely refused not wanting to take other people's possession.

The Hokage was sitting on the couch waiting for Kagome to put everything away.

Kagome walked toward to the Hokage and sat next to him.

"Okay, so what I am here is to tell you that I will set up a new living arrangement for you. I don't want you to live alone in this apartment,for your own sake. But to also console with...a certain someone from his loss as well.", the Hokage started.

It took Kagome a few seconds to process of what he had started.

'A new living arrangement with, with Sasuke possibly? The other massacre was the Uchiha Clan. Abd the Hokage came all the way here, just to tell me that? That's just too unreasonable! He must have some sort of reason behind it.', Kagome thought unpleasantly.

"That certain someone happens to be an Uchiha. I believe you already know him. You will be living with him in his manor.", the Hokage continued.

"For how long?", Kagome asked.

"As long as you like, but after a year.", the Hokage replied.

"I don't want to be rude but I don't believe it is necessary for me to move different places to shelter. I am perfectly fine on my own. I don't see the logic into this. Also, why would you come all the way here to tell me that when you could've send a ninja to call me over to your office?", Kagome asked.

"One of reasons why is because the owner of this apartment can smell the foul stench of blood and can be smelled at the other side from where he lives, the others are also complaining about it, so the owner is going to have someone to clean up and repaint the apartment. Another is that this place might be a bad influence for you and better off with someone else and so you can learn and comfort both you and Sasuke since you will understand each other. ", the Hokage explained. "To answer your other question, the reason I came here personally is because I FINALLY able to have some day-off but also most of the ninjas are out on their missions, off-duty, or teachers still at school grading papers."

"I see...", she silently said.

"I hope you understand that, I can move you since you just recently moved into the village and I cannot with Sasuke who he owns the manor. Okay now, why don't you pack up everything now and move out. Don't worry, Sasuke knows this. As soon as you finished packing up everything, I will show you where the Uchiha manor is.", the Hokage finished.

"There is also something I would like to ask you.", Kagome said.

"And what would that be?", the Hokage asked kindly.

"Do I still stay in the academy even if I don't have chakra anymore?", Kagome asked.

"Wait, you don't have chakra anymore? Although I have noticed that you have a strange aura around you that is undescribable rather than the first time I met you.", the Hokage confirmed.

"Yeah..well, my chakra energy somehow transformed into a new substance known something as cliché as 'magic'. I don't know if I am able to go back to the academy with no chakra anymore.", Kagome explained.

"I see, well. You may still stay in the academy. But it seems I don't have enough information about you so now I am having hard time to decide whether or not to even let you stay in the village. As for now, you will move to the Uchiha manor for a year.", the Hokage explained to her.

Sasuke's POV:

The Hokage passed by to my manor and told me that Kagome was going to be moving in.

I don't resent that idea, actually I am kind of glad he made that decision.

Enough about that, I must work hard and seal my heart with hatred. I must kill Itachi for what he did.

Thinking about Itachi made me remember the death of my parents, my family, my clan. The blood that splashed around everywhere, how they were brutally killed. Images from the genjutsu he setted me up played like a film in my mind. I looked down letting a shadow cover my eyes.

'Father. Mother. You all shall be proud.', I darkly thought.

Kagome's POV:

I finished packing every last thing I had. There wasn't much to pack since I threw away a lot of the stuff and kept the most important stuff I kept around.

I just think this all WAY to sudden. First my family's death and now moving into the Uchiha manor?! This is just...I just need some time to think about all of this. How troublesome...

I gathered all my things and only carried some of mine. Hey I can't carry everything!

The Hokage and some tattered ninjas were waiting by the door. Wait ninjas? I thought most were on missions!

"Hey! I thought most of the ninjas were out on their missions!", I tried to clarify.

"It seems they have come back and still have enough energy to help you carry those.", the Hokage gently smiled.

The Hokage led the way to the Uchiha mansion as the ninjas and I followed.

I got to say, this mansion is absolutely huge! I am betting on myself that I will certainly get lost in this monstrous mansion.

We got to the front door and the Hokage knocked on the door.

The door opened and the last survivor came out aka Uchiha Sasuke.

His face was indifferent, not the usually funny face dude I know of. (AN: Sasuke usually make funny faces because of clustering and blushing all the time! Although he isn't much of a smiler, he just make funny expressions. XD)

He must've suffered the same thing as me. I don't even want to know about it.

He stepped aside, gesturing us to step in and we did. We settled my stuff by a nearby wall and the Hokage and the ninjas walked to the door ready to leave. The Hokage turned around and gave his last word before leaving the mansion.

"I hope you two shall get along well and I guess I'm done here.", the Hokage comfortly said and smiled warmly. (AN: Man he smiles a lot)

They left with a teleportation jutsu, leaving the two of us alone.

"Kagome.", Sasuke said my name in a deep voice that startled me slightly.

I turned toward him and looked at him in the eyes, his eyes then closed and said:"Come with me, I will show you around."

He started to walk and I merely followed. He explained to me where is where and which was which. Too bad I couldn't remember all of the rooms since every door is exactly the same! I got the feeling he didn't show me everything but I couldn't blame him. It's his house er mansion after all.

He showed me my room which really was the guest room. I got all of my stuff and setted it into my room.

Suddenly my stomach growled.

I blushed a bit when he turned around raised a brow at me. I looked somewhere else still blushing a bit.

"I'll get something to eat, come.", Sasuke ordered.

I simply obeyed and followed him to the kitchen. I sat at the table and waited for him to bring me something to eat. He gave me leftover curry and a cup of water for me to drink. He also gave me chopsticks for me to eat the curry. And so I started to eat.

I putted the grabbed chopsticks of the curry into my mouth and I stayed in that position. A lone tear slid down me face from my left eye.

It has already been a week and I already miss having someone serve me something. That someone was my mother, the one who would always put food on the table and smile.

Another tear started to stream out and I couldn't help but drop the chopsticks to cover my eye. I tried to hold back the tear as hard as I can as I was wiping my tear off, but it was futile attempt as more tears were rushing out.

How could I cry? I can't cry now! Pull yourself together Kagome! You can't cry.

I suddenly felt warmth around my body, wrapped by two firm arms...by Sasuke.

"It's okay to cry when you need to sometimes...", Sasuke quietly comforted me.

I looked up to his face, into his onyx eyes. They were full of great pain and suffering. His eyes looked as if it were ready to cry.

My head rested on his shoulder and he tightened his hold. My hands were on his chest as he held me. I cried onto his shoulder making it wet and dark. I couldn't hold back the tears, they just rushed out on their own. The pain in my heart scarred me too deep and hurted me.

I unexpectedly didn't know a silent lone tear that splattered on the floor belonged to Sasuke.

TBC

**Hey this is the tenth chapter whoooooooooot! Oh my god just please please please review review review! I am begging on my knees here. I will serious make you all wait a year if you don't! Oh and please vote on my poll to see which team 7 Naruto character you like best!**

**Just to let you all know, I might discontinue this story due to the fact that I have too many ideas for different versions of this. MAYBE but not for sure yet. Or maybe I could just make a one-shot series? What do you all readers think?**

**5 or less reviews = wait till next year for an update (I seriously will)**

**I'm out!|~~~~~~~~**  
**-iluvsoul12**


	12. HIATUS roar

**Author's Note**

**Lately I have been thinking this story isn't going so well... I reread it, the entire story is filled with nonsense! I have a lot of plot bunnies and new ideas for another version of Sasuke and Kagome story. This story idea doesn't appeal to me anymore. This story might be deleted but I'll just leave it on hiatus for now if some people are interested. There may be a small chance I might go back to it, I probably won't, at least not anytime soon. Either way, thank you readers who have supported me until this day! Hopefully I shall start a new story soon.**

**I'm out!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**~iluvsoul12**


End file.
